Sleeping Sickness
by Ritsu18
Summary: After exhausting all possible remedies for insomnia, Hanji turns to her last resort - Levi's famous tea. Levihan one-shot!


A/N: Hi everyone, it's been awhile, however, here I come once more with another sweet and kinda funny story with lead roles assigned to my OTP couple of course ^-^ Levi and Hanji... deal with it... :-D  
I don't want to bore you, but I would appreciate favorites and reviews if you like the story, so by all means, do not hesitate...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Lying in bed, helplessly shifting from one side to another didn't help much with falling asleep. It was around midnight and Hanji was still unable to fall asleep despite everything she tried.

It was all a bunch of lies when people said try reading a book before sleeping and it'll come to you naturally, or perhaps when people suggest try thinking positively and stuff like that.

As far as Hanji was considered it was all a bunch of crap, when you can't sleep nothing will help you, it's just the way it was.

Aggressively jumping out of her bed, she stretched her hand towards the nightstand tapping blindly in dire search of her glasses.

She decided to go to the kitchen and drink some milk or tea. This was her last resort.

Hanji was perfectly aware that with the job they were doing the insomnia and nightmares came in tow. They were soldiers and things they saw weren't pretty to say the least. It's no wonder that all those horrible scenes they saw over time occupied their minds.

However, this time it was different, Hanji didn't have nightmares nor was her mind occupied with horrible incidents from the past, sleep just won't come to her.

Moving sheets off of her body, Hanji gradually climbed down from the bed. Bare feet tapping slightly on the wooden bottom, she moved toward the door intending to leave the premises of her room.

When stepping out at the bleak hallway, she tried moving cautiously and as quietly as possible as to not wake anybody.

The common kitchen wasn't very far from their sleeping premises. Hanji figured that those who were constructing this old building bared in mind insomnia problems of the soldiers.

She managed to find some milk and decided to warm it up, this habit stayed with her from her childhood days. Back then, when she was unable to sleep Hanji's mother would warm up some milk for her and then sing lullabies while Hanji would drift off into slumber.

A soft smile appeared on edges of her lips, she hoped that her mother's recipe would work now just as it did back then.

After drinking a cup of milk, she tested out her luck again, her mother's recipe for sleep proved to be wrong or at least it didn't work in every situation.

She even tried to sing lullabies that she remembered her mother used to sing to her. Unfortunately, that didn't work out either and in the end Hanji was still awake and out of ideas.

Hence, Hanji decided to turn for help to her last hope. She wasn't really eager to go poke a bear while he's sleeping and she meant that literally, but she was left with no choice.

Hanji resolved to pay a visit to her dear grumpy friend, the Captain of the Survey Corps, Levi.

Sneaking out of her bed again and down the hall to Levi's quarters Hanji deliberately cracked the door open and peeped her head inside.

The room was enveloped in darkness, however Hanji was able to make out the furniture vaguely and Levi's sleeping form on the bed.

Hanji called out to him, voice stealthy: "Levi? You asleep?"

A response came in the shape of a growl: "Yes… I... am…"

Hanji's eyebrows raised questionably, with puzzled expression, she mumbled curiously: "But… you just spoke…"

A few more snarls came out of Levi's mouth and finally as he straightened himself in the bed he hissed under his breath, probably some juicy curse: "What do you want shitty four eyes?" his voice as flat as always.

Hanji comprehended this question as an invitation for her to come in and so she did.

She sat beside him on the bed, her face appeared exhausted and her behavior edgy, she muttered: "Can't sleep… I've tried everything… I even tried lullabies… nothing works… you need to help me…" she hissed in despair.

Levi raised an eyebrow disinterested: "How is that my problem… I have no time for your shenanigans. Leave before I make you leave!"

Hanji rashly shook her head, repeatedly: "No, no, no! You have to help me… how many times I helped you when you couldn't sleep, c'mon have some mercy… I'm up all night!" she begged him, tone muffled.

Levi let out a frustrated sigh from his mouth, rubbing a hand over his sleepy face in attempt to awake: "What do you want me to do?"

A lighthearted smile adored Hanji's face, she shrugged off saying: "I dunno… keep me company… I am so bored… amm… or uhh, uhh, I know! Make that tea for me, the one that helps with insomnia!"

Levi rolled his eyes, while rising from the bed, he asked her curiously: "That's actually why you're really here, isn't it?" he smirked.

Hanji shrugged off, acting silly: "I don't know what you're talking about! All I want is to sleep and since I was unable then I thought I could use some company… that's all." She looked like an innocent child with her puppy eyes gazing at him.

Levi puffed: "If you wanted company why didn't you go visit one of your titan pets instead of bothering me." He throw on a shirt placed over the armchair and moved toward the doors.

Before leaving his room he stopped to add something: "This is the last thing I'll do for you…" their eyes traced each other's and in spite of tick dark surrounding them their eyes met and a thin glint emerged, however subliminally and unreservedly they agreed to not act on any unnecessary emotions.

The moment passed and everything reverted to normal again. Levi left the room to prepare a cup of tea for his intruding comrade.

While, Hanji suddenly sensed the piled-up weariness getting to her. She set down her head on Levi's pillow, a thought crossed her mind: _Just for a second…_

Not a minute passed before she was fast asleep.

Upon returning to his room, Levi discovered a sleeping Hanji on his bed. He observed how peaceful and in bliss she was. It kind of pissed him off. She woke him up so he could make her tea… and now she was asleep.

He moved closer to the nightstand and set down the cup of tea loudly on the surface.

Hanji twitched vigorously, disoriented she jumped up from the sheets, blinking continually: "What… what… what happened! Uhh…" Hanji looked around, confused, her surroundings still blurry.

Levi scowled: "Stop drooling on my pillow, you shitty four eyes!" he said accusingly.

Hanji gazed at him, stunned: "Ah Levi, sorry about that I don't even remember when I drifted off… so you made me tea?"

Levi nodded, climbing back on the bed and disappearing under the covers: "Yeah, so now you can go to your room and do whatever the hell you want…"

Hanji nodded: "Mhm… yeah right… I will, just let me lay down for a moment here… just for a second, okay…" and she lay back down on his pillow and drifted off in a split second.

The corners of Levi's lips turned up a little and it seemed just for a moment that he was smiling.

He covered her with blanket so she wouldn't get cold and laid down beside her.

He observed her expression while she was lost in dreamland, a few strands of hair fell over her face tickling her nose and causing her to twitch.

Levi moved his hand closer to her cheek and barely touching her skin, he removed disobedient strands of hair from her face.

Studying her face, he gradually drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

* * *

A/N: The end! Hope you've liked the story, maybe even made your day a little better ^-^

Anyhow, if you like the story, feel free to leave a favorite or a review.

Thank you for reading!

Signing out.


End file.
